Wikitubia:Interviews/HeadbanginZombie
This interview was conducted on September 12, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- HeadbanginZombie is a YouTuber with over 1,600 subscribers. ---- Q1: How did you discover YouTube? * I was round a friends house back in 2012, i would have been 14 years old at that time, and he showed me this 'YouTube' I wasn't really a Gamer or a big user of technology at this time, But he shower me a horror video of KSI and CSG back when they were starting to hit it big. I found it hilarious and wondered how i could do something like that, about a year later, just before Christmas in 2013, i brought myself a gaming Laptop with some inheritance money i had. In todays standard the Laptop really wasn't great for gaming and recording, but i made my first video on the 8th! - i really enjoyed it, but didn't think much off it, just made the odd video here and there with no editing or art work. Just for a bit of fun, but after a while, i would say 8 months later? I really started to enjoy it, making proper videos with the best editing and artwork i could do at that time. And about 8 months ago, I realised, this is truly what i want to do with my life, and that when i really discovered YouTube.﻿ Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I can't remember the exact name which bugs me! - but its was a KSI Video w/ Deji involved, and it was some kind of click horror game, something like 'Horror House'. I apologise i don't remember the exact name!﻿ Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I was a HUGE fan of Syndicates first!﻿ Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * When i started i really got into the Yogscast and Syndicate, so Minecraft was my first recorded game, so they were my biggest influence, and i'm still dreaming that one day, ill meet them as a Professional YouTuber!﻿ Q5: How did you come up with the channel name HeadbanginZombie?﻿ * Funny story! I was out in my grandparents garden, thinking, I need a name that represents me and that's memorable. So after hours of contemplating, I just mixed a couple of my favorite things together. I love Heavy Metal music, So Headbanging came into my head seeing as though that's one of the first things that comes to mind when Heavy Metal is mentioned. To make it different and put an English spin on the name i took out the end 'g' to make it sound 'English' and then i was thinking about games and gaming to try and bring something in, i was contemplating maybe a favorite character or something, but Headbangin 'Character Name', would sound a bit weird... I was then tempted to put my name in there also, but again it just didn't sit right, so going along gaming once more, my favorite games have always been Zombie survival / Apocalypse styled games, and boom 'Zombie' it was! So there we are! 'HeadbanginZombie' - Remember my name!﻿ Q6: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers?﻿ * My favorite YouTuber is ComedyShortsGamer!﻿ Q7: Do you have a favourite and a least favourite video that you have uploaded?﻿ * Favorite Video: New Garry's Mod Horror Map: Hells Resort 'HD' W/Webcam And Hilarious Jumpscare! - Just because of the series of events from 24:53! My least Favorite Video: Black ops 3: Competitive-|CLAN VS CLAN|-'Domination'-Fringe-(Clan Wars-VMP Gameplay!)-PC Because the rivals left and rage-quit - ruining the video :(﻿ Q8: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel?﻿ * The fact that I can do what i like, no one to boss me around, i can just be me and let the good times role! - I love YouTube with a passion, making videos and seeing peoples response to my creativity is amazing!﻿ Q9: You currently have over 1,370 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers?﻿﻿ * It's my dream to become a YouTuber, and to get there is one hell of a slow burning journey, especially nowadays with the bulk on here! - So yeah one day i imagined myself at 1000! I'm truly in mixed feelings about growth on YouTube, but to put it bluntly (which will make me sound a bit of an a**) But i feel i'm one of the underrated YouTubers waiting for the burst!﻿ Q10: You currently have uploaded 220 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos?﻿ * Yeah! I'm hoping to upload 1000! Thats going to be a sweet day!﻿ Q11: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal?﻿ * Sub goal, i'm a very ambitious and determined man with a single tracked mind! - 10 million subs is the end goal! - As far as views, i have no clue! - whatever fits well along side 10 million subs! haha!﻿ Q12: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube?﻿ * YouTubes a slow burner, it takes time! You'll eventually find a rhythm and you'll start really making awesome videos! Its not that your bad or don't deserve it, but we win some, we loose some, not every video will do well and some will attract the wring crowd! Seriously, don't give up, don't judge other channels, and don't complain when you loose. Effort doesn't just give you everything in life, you just got to knuckle down and OWN it! - You'll get there, again its time and passion and with a little luck, you never know what you could create!!﻿ Q13: What is the future for you and your channel?﻿ * One can never say what his future may bring, but im working my ass off to make the brightest it can be! Like i said previously, this is my Dream! - i will be Professional YouTuber one day! - so i hope the future for me and my beloved channel is a chaotic place where people come for a great time, a good laugh and we can all hang out together, to the point where its my life and career! Category:YouTube Interviews